sing love songs for me
by plliars
Summary: it's set after SK. but no battle. the gang knows about rose and dimitri. others don't. vampire academy sings some love songs. This is my first story, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

There was a party at court tonight. We were all going. Lissa got me to promise that I would sing a song or two. I had found a song, I would sing to Dimitri, and one song to the others, and I actually looked forward to it.

We just made it. Whits was a surprise itself. Because of me we were late, but we made it.

When we came in we heard one on the scene say:

"Hallo everybody. Tonight we will here some love songs, or other song, who reminds them of some people that makes them happy. The first song is just to get it the mood. Enjoy it"

**Just a smile and the rain is gone  
>Can hardly believe it (yeah)<br>There's an angel standing next to me  
>Reaching for my heart<strong>

**Just a smile and there's no way back**  
><strong>Can hardly believe it (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>But there's an angel, she's calling me<strong>  
><strong>Reaching for my heart<strong>

**I know, that I'll be ok now**  
><strong>This time it's real<strong>

**I lay my love on you**  
><strong>It's all I wanna do<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I breathe I feel brand new<strong>  
><strong>You open up my heart<strong>  
><strong>Show me all your love, and walk right through<strong>  
><strong>As I lay my love on you<strong>

**I was lost in a lonely place**  
><strong>Could hardly even believe it (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Holding on to yesterdays<strong>  
><strong>Far, far too long<strong>

**Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real**

**I lay my love on you**  
><strong>It's all I wanna do<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I breathe I feel brand new<strong>  
><strong>You open up my heart<strong>  
><strong>Show me all your love, and walk right through<strong>  
><strong>As I lay my love on you<strong>

**I never knew that love could fell soo good**

**Like once in a lifetime**  
><strong>You change my world<strong>

**I lay my love on you**  
><strong>You make me feel brand new<strong>  
><strong>Show me all your love, and walk right through<strong>  
><strong>As I lay my love on you<strong>

**I lay my love on you**  
><strong>It's all I wanna do<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I breathe I feel brand new<strong>  
><strong>You open up my heart<strong>  
><strong>Show me all your love, and walk right through<strong>  
><strong>As I lay my love on you<strong>

**I lay my love on you**  
><strong>You make me feel brand new<strong>  
><strong>You open up my heart<strong>  
><strong>Show me all your love, and walk right through<strong>  
><strong>As I lay my love on you<strong>

**As I lay my love on you**

I already loved this party. I knew I was next. But I was nervous. _Deep breath Rose_, I told myself


	2. Chapter 2

**the first song where "i lay my love on you" with Westlife.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"can you feel the love? The next song is for Rose Hathaway to sing."

I went up to the scene and took the microphone.

"Hallo. I would like to sing a song to my friends, family and my love."

I could tell, that Dimitri was wondering, what was on my mind. He was afraid of what was going to happen, but also happy

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be;<br>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me.<strong>

Dimtri and my friends, got me happy again, i could always count on them

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
><strong>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<strong>  
><strong>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;<strong>  
><strong>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<strong>

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
><strong>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<strong>  
><strong>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;<strong>  
><strong>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<br>**  
>they always made me do more, then i thought i could<p>

**There is no life - no life without its hunger;**  
><strong>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;<strong>  
><strong>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<strong>

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
><strong>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<strong>  
><strong>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;<strong>  
><strong>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<strong>

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
><strong>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<strong>  
><strong>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;<strong>  
><strong>You raise me up: To more than I can be.<strong>


End file.
